dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Yael Margulis
Yael Kinneret Sinclair-Margulis is the middle child and third daughter between Rachel de Jong and Otto Margulis, and is the younger sister to Aliza and Kelila and the older sister to Liron and Miriam. After surviving the Holocaust she met and later married Real Estate mogul and entrepreneur Charles Sinclair and the two have two daughters named Cassandra Rachel and Alexandra Miriam. She became the legal guardian of her granddaughter Jolene and Frances after the death of her daughter Cassandra though Jolene chose to stay with Yael's other daugther Alexandra to be close to her father as he would loose himself if he would be alone. Background Early life Yael was born Yael Kinneret Margulis on January 25, 1928 in Frankfurt, Hesse, Germany to Otto Margulis and his wife Rachel de Jong and the middle child and third daughter to the couple. She was born with two older sisters named Aliza Meital and Kelila Tzufit and has two younger siblings; a brother Liron Uriel and a sister Miriam Marganita. The Holocaust Life in Paris Storyline Yael Margulis/Storyline Personality Yael hardened by life's experiences she is a tough lady with a strong connection to her family and loveless them all dearly and never judges them and accepts them for who they are for what they are. Though she at times, she is controlling and image orientated this comes from more a hiding her pain and insecurities about her past that she doesn't really talk about. Yael is also a smart business minded women leading her late husband's company and estate and maintaining the companies life so her family can inherit a legacy and be secured for life both in the Human World and the Magical World. Appearance Relationships * Yael and Cissy * Yael and Charles * Yael and Alexandra * Yael and Cassandra * Yael and Harrison * Yael and FG * Yael and Scott Other Relationships Edith Buchanan Ginevra Buchanan Scottie Buchanan Isabella Buchanan Etymology * Yael is the Hebrew form of Jael is from the Hebrew name יָעֵל (Ya'el) meaning "ibex, mountain goat". This name appears in the Old Testament belonging to the wife of Heber the Kenite. After Sisera, the captain of the Canaanite army, was defeated in battle by Deborah and Barak he took refuge in Heber's tent. When he fell asleep Jael killed him by hammering a tent peg into his head. * Kinneret is from the name of the large lake in northern Israel, usually called the Sea of Galilee in English. Its name is derived from Hebrew כִּנּוֹר (kinor) meaning "harp" because of its shape. * Sinclair is derived from a Norman French town called "Saint Clair". Clair is the French form of Clara is the feminine form of the Late Latin name Clarus which meant "clear, bright, famous". * Margulis is derived from the Ashkenazi Hebrew pronunciation of the Hebrew word מרגלית‬ (Israeli Hebrew /maʁɡaˈlit/), meaning 'pearl." Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are ** Yael's favorite foods are borscht, chicken soup, and honey cake; while her least favorite foods are chopped liver. ** Yael's favorite drinks are apfelwein and hot chocolate. ** Her pastimes are ** Her favorite animals are ** Her favorite flowers are ** Yael can sleep up to ** Her average bath time is ** Her favorite artists are * She is Jewish. Category:Characters Category:Sinclair family Category:Margulis family Category:Humans Category:Female characters